


Day 18 - Tickling

by TinyFakeFanficRock



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [19]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Other, Present Tense, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFakeFanficRock/pseuds/TinyFakeFanficRock
Summary: Starting the day is a slow process.
Relationships: Deacon/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618513
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Day 18 - Tickling

Deacon lo -- _really likes_ having Ash by his side. Best partner ever -- except when it's time to wake up. "C'mon, Bullseye, we gotta go," he says before he even starts packing up. This always takes a while.

"Mmmmf," Ash replies, pulls the blankets over their head, and rolls over.

He taps his foot impatiently. "You keep that up and we're gonna be late to the Railroad sock hop."

The next mumble isn't particularly clear, either, but he's pretty sure it translates to _fuck your sock hop_.

"I'm running out of options here, partner. Get up or I'm gonna have to go for the big guns."

No reply. So be it. Deacon slides his hands under the covers, resists the temptation to linger, and curls his fingers right into Ash's armpits. They squeak and curl up instinctively, bringing his real target -- the ultra-ticklish backs of their knees -- within easy reach.

The ensuing flurry ends up with Ash, Deacon, and the blankets in a pile on the floor with Deacon on the bottom. Ash blinks their bleary green eyes and stretches into an arch against him and the temptation is back.

"Goddammit, Deacon," they say with only a little bit of actual grumpiness, turning the stretch into an extremely enticing wiggle.

"Hey, I got you up," he retorts.

Ash rolls their hips into his. "Looks like I could say the same."

Temptation wins, and Deacon pulls them down into the tangle of blankets for a kiss. Yeah, this is gonna take a while.


End file.
